


gonna have you trembling

by foxgloved



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh, </i>God<i>,” he chokes, desperate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna have you trembling

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... i kind of have this and one other nsfw fic that im gonna post in a couple minutes. it's for [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=1001281#t1001281) bc i can't help myself.
> 
> (title is from 'bad girls' by mia)

Teeth clamp into Simon's neck-- and if he'd thought _Camille_ was good at that, then, well-- and nails dig into his hips, sharp with the rocking of bodies together; his hair is slick with sweat along his forehead, little gasps punctuating every movement. He lifts his arms and drapes them over Raphael's neck, wonders how he ended up in this situation but quickly determines he doesn't care-- not as Raphael fucks into him so sweetly, hiding a smile in his neck.

“Oh, _God_ ,” he chokes, desperate, and it sears against his throat, and Raphael's hips stutter to a stop. Simon stops, too-- he can't-- he isn't--

Raphael's lips curve, and the gleam of his teeth seems brighter than usual as he peels away, arching a thin eyebrow. He doesn't say anything-- he's unusually composed, Simon thinks, too much so. Simon's fingers fall back, and--

Raphael moves again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [don't look at me](http://npdsolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
